


Anonymous

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [98]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry's unsure.





	Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 516: Music.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Anonymous 

~

Draco drew Harry towards an inconspicuous doorway. 

“They don’t make it easy to find,” Harry murmured. 

“Of course not.” Draco tossed a smirk over his shoulder. “Where’s the fun in that? Then _anyone_ could get in.” 

“Right,” said Harry as Draco nodded at a bloke standing guard. 

The bloke smirked at Draco, ignoring Harry completely, and as they slipped inside, the loud music was replaced by something softer, more sensual. 

Harry looked around, but it was too dark to see anything.

“Don’t stare,” whispered Draco. “Although, if you see something interesting—”

Harry shook his head. “Let’s do something _you_ like.” 

~

Spinning around, Draco walked Harry backwards until he hit the wall. “Relax,” he whispered.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes. “Okay— Oh!” Draco dragged his teeth over Harry’s neck, eliciting a moan, and as Harry arched closer, he tried to ignore the music of lovemaking he could hear all around them. 

“Heady, isn’t it?” whispered Draco. “There are people fucking all around us, yet we’re completely anonymous.” 

Harry whimpered as Draco palmed his cock through his trousers. “Anyone could see,” he gasped. 

“I know.” Draco deftly undid Harry’s flies, freeing him. “So, are you an exhibitionist, Harry?” 

Harry shivered. He had no idea.

~


End file.
